Harry Potter And The School of Witches and Wizards
by Conjourer Pat
Summary: Couldn't Think of a good name. This is a mixture of everything in it. Good story check it out. Copyrighted (c) 2003. Conjouer Pat
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter And Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy  
Chapter 1  
Introductory  
On number 4 Privet Drive in his bed is the fifteen-year-old boy Harry Potter. Harry lived with his Aunt and Uncle and his cousin Dudley. Voldemort, a very powerful evil wizard, killed Harry's parents. This is why Harry lives with his Aunt and Uncle. Harry's aunt and uncle a very mean to Harry because they hate his kind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Number 4 Privet Drive  
The next morning, Harry got the usual good morning by go make me coffee boy and make breakfast and don't burn anything. Dudley has been afraid of Harry and wizards since Hagrid gave him a pigtail. It is almost September when Harry goes back to Hogwarts. Later the same day Harry's friend from Hogwarts named Ron calls on the telephone.  
"Harry it's Ron ask the muggles if you can stay at my house for the rest of the summer," said Ron  
"Ok I will ask Uncle Vernon hold on a second. "Uncle Vernon my friend from Hog. school wants to now if I can stay the rest of the summer at his house?" said Harry.  
" Why not we will get rid of you for the rest of the year anyway so when will the come and tell them not to come through the fireplace again," Said Uncle Vernon.  
"Ok I will ask what time they will come," said Harry happily.  
Harry walked back to the phone and stated talking to Ron.  
"Yes, I can stay at your house." They sounded very happy to get rid of me. Now, how different is that, they always want to get rid of me somehow. "They said don't come through the fireplace again," said Harry laughing.  
"Ok I go tell Dad hold on Harry." "Ok dad said that we will pick you up tomorrow at 1:00." "Ok see you tomorrow, said Ron. "See you," said Harry 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Free summer with Ron  
The next day at 12:30, Harry has just finished his lunch. At 1:00 Ron and the rest of the Weasley family came by a ministry of magic car that isn't like a car, it starts driving and then it flies to where you want it to go.  
"Harry we're here, come out here." "Hurry up we have to pick up Hermione too," Shouted Ron.  
"Ok I just need to get my trunk and get Hedwig," said Harry. Two minutes later Harry was ready to go with the Weasleys. Harry said bye to the Dursleys and left Privet Drive to Hermione's house. When they got there Ron was just about to yell like he did at Harry's house but Harry had stopped him.  
"Ron, you have to ring the doorbell, your not suppose to yell," snapped Harry. "DING DONG DING DONG," rang the doorbell.  
"Who is it?" asked Ron and Harry's friend Hermione.  
"It's Harry.its Ron," said Harry and Ron together.  
"Oh.Ok I'm coming, I've had everything ready since this morning, said Hermione. "Ok let's go to my house," said Ron When they got to Ron's house it was 3:30 and Ron's mother (Molly Weasley) was cooking a very big dinner for eleven people and those people are: Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.  
At 5:00 Molly Weasley had dinner ready Bill and Charley put the tables out in the grass with magic. Bill and Charley used the levitation spell "Wingardium Leviosa".  
At 5:30, Bill and Charley finally had the tables set up. During dinner Ron started to talk to Harry.  
"So have you heard from Sir."  
Just then Hermione stopped him because not very much people know that Sirius Black is innocent.  
A couple weeks later they went down to Diagon Ally and bought there school things and went to King Cross Station and went to Platform nine and three quarters. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and Gorge got on the Hogwarts Express and were on their way to Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Hogwarts When they got to Hogwarts the house elves were getting ready to get all the beginning of term feast food out on the tables. All the first years were being sorted in to the houses. "When I call your name you will come and sit on the stool and put on the hat and it will sort you in the house," said Professor McGonagall.  
"Garber, Patrick!". "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"McCormick, Erik!". "GRYFFINDOR!" "Feeney, Justin!". "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Heeley, Steven!". "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Heeley, Jason!". "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Platte, Jason!". "SLYTHERIN!"  
"Ross, Maggie!". "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Victoria Donavan!". "GRYFFINDOR!" Said the Sorting Hat.  
"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore would like to say something," said Professor McGonagall.  
"Let the feast begin," said Professor Dumbledore.  
The house elves put all the food out on the tables without anyone seeing them put the food out there. After the feast everyone went to their houses. When they got to the Gryffindor house, Harry Potter lead the house students passed the defense trolls and Harry said the password.  
"Atlantis," said Harry.  
The portrait door opened and the house students went in the common room. Everybody swarmed around the common room fire. "The boys dormitory is up and to the left and the girls are the same but on the right," said Harry. Everyone went to bed and had a good nights sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Charms Class That night when everyone in the dormitory was asleep Harry started to write a letter to his godfather. Harry had to think about what to write carefully. Ummmmm.  
Dear Sirius,  
How are you doing Sirius? I am doing well. My scar hasn't hurt in a while but Lord Voldemort put a portkey in the Triwizard Tournament last year, but he killed one of my friends Cedric Diggory. Draco Molfoy's father is working for Lord Voldemort. My wand touched Voldemorts wand. Since we had the same Phoenix feather in our wands they connected and we just stood there Voldemort wanted to duel me but the wands did not want to since the were brothers. I took Cedric's body back to Hogwarts because his ghost told me to. At the end of the year we had a cheer for him. I really miss him. He was really nice to me. He was one of my friends. I hope that they catch Peter soon so your name can be cleared and you won't be wanted anymore and I can come live with you instead of the Durslys because they are very mean to me. Well hope you will be free soon. Write back soon Sirius.  
  
Sincerely your Godson  
Harry Potter  
  
"Hedwig send this right in the morning but make sure that you get his message to me don't fall or somebody will tell the ministry of magic and they will come get me and try to find out where he is hiding," Harry told Hedwig.  
"I hope she won't drop anything I don't want Sirius hurt," thought Harry. The next morning Hedwig went to give the letter to Sirius Black. The next morning everyone went to breakfast in the Great Hall. After breakfast the Gryffindor's went to their least favorite lesson, Potions. They were making Truth Potions. They all went to Professor Flitwick's class. At 9:00 The Gryffindor students had charms class. The Gryffindor students are going to learn the apparate charm.  
"Ok class, today we are learning the apparate charm," said the tiny Professor Flitwick.  
"At the end of the term you will have a test on this so you can use it," said Professor Flitwick.  
"We will be testing the apparate charm on objects not yourself because if you mess up you could have half of your body in one spot and another half of your body in another place. Ok practice on the feather in front of you. You have to apparate the feather onto the floor right at your feet. Ok lets have Ronald Weasley try it first." Said Professor Flitwick.  
"Apparate! Apparate! APPARATE!" Shouted Ron. The feather instantly appareped to the floor.  
"Very good Mr. Weasley!" Said Professor Flitwick.  
"Now Harry Potter it is you turn" Said Professor Flitwick.  
"Apparate! Apparate! Apparate! Apparate! Apparate! APPARATE!" screamed Harry.  
"Your going to have to work on it Mr. Potter," Said Professor Flitwick.  
"Ok Hermione Granger your turn," Said Professor Flitwick.  
"APPARATE!" Hermione said calmly.  
"Another success Ms. Granger!" Said Professor Flitwick. "And now, Erik McCormick you try it now," said Professor Flitwick.  
"APPARATE APPARATE!" said Erik.  
"Very good. Now then the rest of you try." Said Professor Flitwick. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Quidditch  
The next morning, the Gryffindor students had class with Madam Hooch. And later are first-seven year Quidditch tryouts. "Ok, everyone put their right hand over their broom and say up. Very good. Ok, on my whistle you will kick of the ground and then hover and touch back down. Very good. Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Ron Weasley, I would like to see you at Quidditch tryouts to help the students that are at the tryouts. We only need chasers since they left Hogwarts last year.Since there can't be two Quidditch captains I will have to make Harry Potter the Quidditch captain. I am sorry Fred and Gorge Weasley but if you two weren't twins, the older one could be captain," said Madam Hooch.  
AT 2:00, everyone that was already on the Gryffindor Quidditch team came early to the tryouts. At 2:30, all the people that were in the tryouts came to the Quidditch field. "Everyone this is Harry Potter, your Quidditch captain. Everyone come to me and tell me what you want to be in Quidditch," said Madam Hooch.  
"I'll be a chaser," said Patrick Garber.  
"I'll be a chaser too," said Erik McCormick.  
"We need one more chaser," said Madam Hooch.  
"I will be a chaser," said Maggie Ross.  
"Ok, we have all the new students on the team that we need, we can't have anymore," said Madam Hooch. "Tomorrow is Quidditch practice at 12:00. I will be seeing all you tomorrow," said Madam Hooch.  
The next day Harry led all the new and old students of the Quidditch team to the Quidditch field at 12:00. Madam Hooch started the practice game.  
"In the real game, we will be playing against the Slytherin house. Ok, on my whistle we will start the practice game. 3-2-1-beep. Patrick you have to make sure the quffle doesn't go through any of your three hoops," said Madam Hooch. After the game Madam Hooch told the class that the game will be in two days.  
Those two days went by fast for the Quidditch team. Now all they have to do is go out the field and play Quidditch. As Draco Malfoy as the Slytherin seeker and Harry Potter is the Gryffindor seeker. "Ok let the game begin," said Madam Hooch.  
A half an hour later it was 30 to 20 with Gryffindor in the lead. Harry and Draco Malfoy were looking for the golden snitch. Erik McCormick got ten more points for Gryffindor. Now it was 40 to 20, but then a Slytherin chaser got ten points on Patrick Garber's goal post. Finally Harry spotted the snitch. But then something happened. Harry's scar started to hurt. Harry saw a small wizard wearing a dark black robe. It was Voldemort, he was coming to the Quidditch match and right when Harry saw the snitch. Harry tried to get Dumbledore's attention but he couldn't. Harry had to catch the snitch then he could go tell Dumbledore that Voldemort is coming. Then Harry caught the snitch and then flew over to Dumbledore and told him that he was coming. Dumbledore looked over there and then took out his wand and all the teachers did the same thing. Since Voldemort was so weak he just need a small spell on him. All the teachers searched the grounds. They did not find Voldemort. Harry did see someone near the Dark Forest though. He did not tell anyone about seeing someone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Defense Against Dark Arts Class After the quidditch match Harry was relaxing before defense against dark arts class because of Harry think that Voldemort had appeared.  
"I don't think that was Voldemort. I might have been Wormtail, but it was too big to be him. Peter is a very small wizard. Voldemort is very weak, so he must have a new follower. I will ask the new teacher at defense against the dark arts class Professor Gropley if he noticed who it was. But Voldemort could have sent Lucius Malfoy to try to capture me and bring me him," thought Harry. A half an hour later Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to defense against dark arts class. "Today we will learn the Flipendo spell. It is quite an easy spell. All you have to do is move your wand in a spiral circle going counter-clock-wise and say Flipendo," said Professor Gropley. Ron Weasley, you try it first," Said Professor Gropley. "Flipendo, Flipendo, Flipendo, FLIPENDO," shouted Ron. "Very good Ron," said Professor Gropley. "Harry it's your turn" said Professor Gropley  
"FLIPENDO" shouted Harry.  
"Very good Potter!" said Professor Gropley. "Your turn Ms. Granger," said Professor Gropley.  
FLIPENDO" shouted Hermione.  
"Very good Granger!" said Professor Gropley.  
"Your turn Patrick," said Professor Gropley.  
FLIPENDO" shouted Patrick.  
"Very good Patrick!" said Professor Gropley.  
Later that day, Patrick, Erik, Maggie, and Victoria went to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They told them their names.  
"I am Patrick Garber," said Patrick.  
"I am Erik McCormick," said Erik.  
"I am Maggie Ross," said Maggie  
"I am Victoria Donavan just call me Tori," said Victoria.  
"Hi," said Harry. "This is Ron and Hermione," said Harry.  
"It is almost time for lunch, we should go down to the Great Hall now," said Ron.  
They all went to lunch. After lunch they went to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was doing Unicorns again. He did the same thing last year. But this time the boys could touch the unicorns. After that they went to the common room. Harry's scar started to burn again. He went walking around the school. He went to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
"Chocolate Frog," muttered Harry. Harry went up the stairs to the room that Professor Dumbledore should have been in. He wasn't in there. Harry went back and started to hear voices. He pulled out the Mauduer's Map. He saw the name Lucius Malfoy on the map. He ran to the common room and got his Invisibility Cloak on. He followed Mr. Malfoy and he went into Snape's Office. He took Snape's Truth Potion. Harry followed him some more. He saw him take his wand out. Harry pulled out his wand. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The Duel  
  
Harry made the barrel hit the lever and it made the door close. Lucius and Draco jumped back. They both pulled out their wands. Harry pulled off his cloak.  
"So Malfoy, preparing for something in the Gryffindor Tower are you? Well you are going to have to get past me first." Shouted Harry. Draco pointed his wand at Harry.  
"Flipendo!" Shouted Draco. Something fell behind Harry.  
"Move over Draco," said Lucius.  
"Imperio" shouted Lucius.  
"Expelleamous!" shouted Harry. Lucius went flying backwards.  
"Father!" screamed Draco.  
"Expelleamous!" shouted Harry. Draco and Lucius were both on the floor. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak back on and went back to Gryffindor Tower. But before he went back he pulled the Truth Potion out of Lucius's pocket and returned it to Snape's Office. He walked back and met Ron in the hall. It was midnight now and they both walked to the common room and went to bed. The next morning Harry got a letter from Sirius:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am doing well here with Buckbeak. As soon as I get my named cleared I will come to see you. Dumbledore will make sure that no one will see me. Well come and bring me food sometime. I already got Lupin to get over to Hogwarts. He should arrive there soon. Right now I'm just sitting with Buckbeak and getting Daily Prophets. Well glad your scar hasn't hurt in a while. See you soon.  
  
Sirius  
  
"Ah! I have to send him a letter about my scar hurting yesterday," said Harry. "Don't bother Harry, you don't want him to worry about anything else. Anyways it only hurt for a short while," said Hermione. "Let's get down to breakfast," said Ron. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The Muggles  
  
They all went down to breakfast. Harry took a few eggs and bacon. Ron took muffins. Hermione didn't take anything at all. After breakfast, Hermione went to the Library. Harry and Ron went to the Great Hall. There they found Sirius in his dog form. "Hey Snuffles." Said Ron and Harry. "Come on let's go to the Gryffindor Tower." Said Ron. As they walked to the tower, they saw Dumbledore. He whispered something to Sirius.  
"Meet me in my office after you are done with them." Whispered Dumbledore. They got to the common room.  
"Harry, I over heard Lucius Malfoy. He said he was going to transport a muggle into the school. Watch out for him and after the muggle gets here, don't use magic. We don't want them finding out about us." Said Sirius. " I need to go and see Dumbledore." Said Sirius.  
"Ok," said Harry. Sirius walked to Dumbledore's office in Harry's invisiblity cloak.  
"Dumbledore?" whispered Sirius.  
"I am here Sirius. I need you to find Mr. Lockheart. I know that there will be a muggle coming in here. Make sure that you get Lockheart's memory modified, so he remembers how to do memory charms. He is very good at those," said Dumbledore. The next morning Harry took out the Mauderers map. He saw Lucius Malfoy on it. He walked to tell Dumbledore. But when he was at Dumbledore's Office he saw more names appear. Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley. Harry ran to see Dumbledore. He told him that Lucius got the Dursleys in the school. Dumbledore got all the teachers together and Harry ran down to Dursleys with his wand out. Lucius's wand was pointing at the Dursley's head.  
"Imperio!" said Lucius, pointing at all of them. "Attack them, attack them! Attack them!" said Lucius, speaking to the Dursleys'. They started to attack the teachers and Harry.  
"Wingardium Leviosa" said Harry pointing at a Metal Armor suit. It levitated over Lucius and fell on him.  
"Stupefy!" shouted all the teachers. Lucius became unconscious  
Harry moved the armor off of Lucius. The Dursleys' were no longer under his control. Mr. Lockheart just came in the door. Dumbledore pointed to the Dursleys'  
"Obliv." said Lockheart stopping short.  
"Don't use a memory charm on them," said Harry. "Not yet anyway." "How did he get you here?" said Harry. They didn't say anything.  
"OBLIVATE!" shouted Lockheart pointing at the Dursleys'  
"Ahhhhh! Not again. Backfired," said Dumbledore. The Dursleys' looked shocked and surprised. Wondering what he was supposed to do. They walked around. They found their way into the Great Hall, where everybody was. When they walked in there, all everyone went quiet. Dumbledore came behind them and put them into an enchanted sleep.  
"Dissapearate" said Dumbledore. The Dursleys' woke up at their house on Number 4 Privet Drive. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Voldemorts Appearance  
  
That night when everyone was asleep, Harry got his invisiblity cloak on and went to Professor Dumbledore's Office. He saw Dumbledore rubbing Fawkes.  
"Yes Harry?" said Dumbledore.  
"I was wondering if you could tell me why Lucius Malfoy brought the Dursley's into the school?" said Harry.  
"He was thinking that you wouldn't try your hardest against him because your family was there. But it didn't work now did it?" said Dumbledore.  
"No it didn't work," said Harry.  
"Now go to bed Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry walked back to the portrait hole and said the new password. "Petriconus" muttered Harry. The portrait hole opened and he found the common room filed with 15 Gryffindors. He looked around at everybody. Ron and Hermione came out.  
"We all woke up. There was a bang or something loud," said Hermione.  
"Sounded like an explosion," said Ron. A few seconds later Professor McGonagall walked in.  
"All Gryffindors will come to the Great Hall immediately," said Professor McGonagall. As all the Gryffindor's walked to the Great Hall, everyone saw all the teachers and students in the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"What's going on?" said Neville Longbottom.  
"Dunno, but it can't be good," said Ginny Weasley.  
"Everyone, quiet please. There has been a break in here. You all are familiar with wizards named Wormtail. And.Voldemort," said Dumbledore. A lot of people were shocked that Dumbledore said You-Know-Who's name. Right then, Voldemort appeared in the Great Hall. He looked tired and was in old beat up clothes. Dumbledore then pulled out his wand.  
"STUPEFY!" shouted Dumbledore. Voldemort fell to the ground. Wormtail appeared. Harry suddenly stood up.  
"EXPELLEAMOUS!" shouted Harry.  
"Accio, wand" said Ron. Wormtail's wand flew to Ron.  
"Accio, wand," said Hermione. Voldemort's wand came to her. They both got up and Harry pointed his wand at Wormtail as Dumbledore pointed his wand at Voldemort.  
"Hand yourself in Wormtail, so my Godfather can be cleared!" shouted Harry.  
"I will not!" said Wormtail.  
"Frincaempria!" shouted Harry. Wormtail went flying into a wall.  
"Now hand yourself in!" shouted Harry again. Voldemort put out his hand.  
"Accio, wand" shouted Voldemort.  
"Imperio" shouted Voldemort. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Voldemorts Duel  
  
Collin Creevy became under Voldemort's control.  
"Advarda Kedavra" said Collin. "Expelleamous" said Harry. A blinding flash of green light just missed Professor Flitwick and hit the wall.  
"STUPEFY!" said Dumbledoor and the rest of the teachers on Collin, Voldemort, and Wormtail.  
Harry went over to Collin. Voldemort was knocked out so Collin wasn't under his control anymore. Snape had chained Wormtail onto the wall in the dungeon. The next day the Ministry of Magic came to the school. Voldemort was knocked out all through the night. Harry had seen Fred and George kick him in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron laughed. Tori and Maggie came into the Great Hall. Patrick and Erik came in a few minutes later. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down next to them. They ate breakfast and when the Ministry of Magic saw Wormtail.  
"What the? I thought Peter was dead!" shouted Fudge (Minister of Magic) Then Harry went up to Fudge.  
"He wasn't dead. He is an unregistered animagus. He set up Sirius Black. Sirius Black is innocent!"  
"And do you know where Sirius Black is boy?!" shouted Fudge.  
"No I do not. But I can find out. Clear his name. He is my Godfather!" shouted Harry. Everyone in the Great Hall screamed.  
"Fine, we shall clear his name," said Fudge firmly. 


End file.
